The use of sensors in a wellbore is known in the art. One example of a sensor used in a wellbore while drilling is the MULTISENSE™ dynamics mapping system, offered commercially by Baker Hughes Incorporated, of Houston, Tex. The MULTISENSE™ dynamics mapping system records up to 200 hours of dynamics event measurements, including torsional, axial, and lateral vibrations and revolutions per minute (RPM), as well as downhole weight-on-bit (WOB) and torque-on-bit measurements.
The use of sensors, such as the MULTISENSE™ dynamics mapping system while drilling has, among other benefits, increased drilling efficiency, and reduced nonproductive time (NPT). There is a demand, however, for further improvement in drilling efficiency and reduction in NPT.